


A Crimson touch on the Innocent Rose

by Chitsukee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kidnappping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitsukee/pseuds/Chitsukee
Summary: (moved from Fanfiction.net to here due to rating-violation. God help me I hate them)When Ruby fall through the ground at Mountain Glenn, she finds out that Torchwick has an unhealthy interest in her in the worst possible way. Her recovery from the assault is tough, even with the support from friends and family, and Cinder's plans isn't helping at all. Warning! The focus of this fanfiction is on Ruby's recovery, but there will be a detailed rape-scene in the first chapter, and more bad stuff in future chapters.





	A Crimson touch on the Innocent Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, someone decided this fanfic was to graphic to be on fanfiction.net. I moved it over here in case it is taken down. There's seven chapters so far, I'll only post one for now, the rest will be up soon.

“Zwei. Zwei!” She called out to her dog as it ran out of the building they camped in. She got up from her bed with an annoyed groan and grabbed her weapon as she followed Zwei. “Zwei! Zwei, where are you?” She whispered in the doorway and looked around her.

”Zwei?” She called again before finally spotting him. He was peeing.... 

She sighed. “ Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could’ve done that anywhere!”  She bent over to pick up the barking dog when someone called out “What was that?”  

She hurried to hide behind a corner of a building with Zwei in her arms. Peering, she saw two members of the White Fang who was holding weapons.

“I thought I heard a beowolf, or something. “ He grunted. “Let’s just finish the patrol and get back to base. This place give me the creeps…” They turned their backs to her and walked away. Ruby started shadowing them, in her  “I’m a shadow, no one can see me because I am a ninja” way. At one point she almost lost her balance and dropped her weapon, but she caught it before it hit the ground.

She stopped at a corner, since the guards had stopped too. She held Zwei in front of her and told him to bark once if they had gone inside. Soon he barked and leaped out of her arms. She waved her arms exited and burst out “This is it! This is it!” Then she tried to call her team but there was no signal out there in the wasteland. She told her dog that they had to get the others and started to walk back. 

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and then it caved in. She held onto the edge of the hole with one hand and Zwei with the other. She managed to toss him up again, but then the piece she held onto also broke lose. Left on the ground were only her dog and scythe. 

She landed harshly on her butt, greeted by swearing. She felt someone tugging her up, and laughed nervously. It was a white fang member. She tried to grab her weapon but realized it was gone. She proceeded to fistfighting, but failed miserably and fell back as he punched her. He walked up to her muttering something about a boss. She saw his boot swinging fast towards her face and everything went black.

Back at the camp Yang wondered where Ruby was. Suddenly Zwei came running and Oobleck peered in.

“What’s going on?” Blake asked with a worried look on her face. “Grab your weapons. Your leader may be in trouble.” Oobleck exclaimed and they hurried to gather their things before heading out.

“Oh no…” Weiss whispered. In front of them was Grim. More than they could count. “What could possible have made them gather up like this?” Blake wondered. 

“I don’t care. If my sister is in trouble,  _ no one _ gets in my way!” Yang pulled her fists back und swung them into a beowolf. They all started to fight. 

* * *

 

When Ruby woke up she was being dragged by two White Fang guys. She saw something looking like a bomb inside a traincar. Then they stopped. One of the guys called out “Hey boss! We found something you might wanna see.”  

"Is it good or bad Perry? Because let me tell you, I have had a day." The voice stated, coming from inside one of the cars. Ruby recognized the voice and bit her lip in dread.

"Uuuuh. It's a little girl?" Finally Torchwick got out of the car. He eyed her over in recognition and exclaimed "that would be  _ bad _ ." She was screwed. She could only hope that her dog would get her friends to help her. 

When he saw her, his first feeling was irritation. But then his eyes fell in the empty spot on her side and he smirked. "Well hello Red.” Then he pushed her roughly so she fell on her back. He laughed and walked up to her. “Wow. You are much more manageable without that oversized gardeningtool of yours." 

She got up and tried to punch him but got knocked over like a child. "You know Perry. I really did need this." he told the white fang member and laughed. He was about to grab a hold of her arm when she used her speed to race of, leaving a trace of rose petals. 

Torchwick turned around astonished and watched her run. Then he shot the handle of his cane out to fetch her again. It caught her hood and he hauled her in. “I see you got some tricks up your sleeve. Let me make this clear. I still got a lot of things to do with you, and you won’t get away." 

She puffed up her cheeks. “My team is out there and they will come here and kick your ass!” He raised a brow. “That is, if they’ll get through all the Grimm we’ve lured here. You see, we needed a lot of them in our plan, so this place is crowded with them by now. I seriously doubt they will get through alive.”

Her confident face slowly twisted into one of horror and panic. Torchwick turned his attention to the masked men around him. “Now, I'll be dealing with this nuisance in this car and if someone enters, they will have to ride in one of the loaded cars. Alright?!" the members nodded scared and went off to warn the others.  

In the car Torchwick threw Ruby against the wall and pinned his body to hers. 

"You know Red, I've been dreaming of you. Your body felt so soft, so...Enjoyable." He whispered hoarsely in her ear and let his thumb trace her cheek. She made a surprised noise and tried to push him away. He chuckled darkly at her futile attempts of escape. 

"It made me wonder if you'd feel the same in reality."  

He tugged her cloak down a little and licked slowly along her throat, starting at the collarbone and ending at the corner of her mouth. Her breath hitched in shock of the sudden physical contact and she felt frightened for the first time in his presence. 

"Let's find out, Red, if you are as delicious and satisfying as in my dreams." She was about to protest when he crashed his lips onto hers. His hot tongue invaded Ruby's mouth and did he love it. The hot sensation quickly came to an end, as Ruby bit his tongue violently. He jerked away and cussed as blood trickled down his lower lip. 

“For f… Feisty one, aren’t you?” His words were meant to be humorous, but his face said otherwise. 

He spat out some blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his glove. He stared at the crimson color and a grin slowly formed on his face. A low drawn-out wince came from Ruby, and he felt his heart speed up. Bewildered, he took one step closer to her, observing her reaction. She took a step backward and tripped on a box of cargo. Her yelp and groan as she landed on her back gave him shivers, and he inhaled sharply at the sight before him. 

Ruby was lying there with her legs spread apart and on the cargo box, as if she wanted him to take her. He licked his lips and closed their distance quickly. Ruby was about to pull away her legs when Torchwick caught her left ankle and dragged her closer.

 “First you spread your legs for me, then you deny me? Now, that’s not very nice, Red.”  

She kicked and twisted away from Torchwick’s grip, and suddenly her foot slipped out of the boot. She got up on all four and crawled towards the door in sheer panic. Torchwick tossed the boot away and watched her clumsy attempt of escape. This cat and mouse chase was getting really fun. 

He waited until she was reaching for the door, then he walked up to her and slammed his foot down on her cloak. He chuckled as she still struggled to reach the door handle, when all of a sudden she slipped out of her cloak with a cry of relief and slammed down the handle. Nothing happened. 

He grabbed her by the collar and spun her around. “You didn’t think I’d leave the door unlocked, did you? Sweetheart, you’re all mine, so quit the struggle and you might just enjoy a thing or two.” 

“Over my dead body! I hate you! I hate you…” Her sudden outburst quickly went from fury to anguish, her voice hitching at the end. 

Was she about to cry? Because he would love see her tears. Maybe he could make her?  He grinned and slipped a hand down to her breast to cup it. Small and soft, just like it was in his dream. 

 “Stop it…” She squealed and grabbed his wrist in a futile attempt of pushing his hand away. 

“No!” He barked and stared at her with a hard-set expression. “I will do what I want, and you can’t stop me. If I want to rip your top off…” He grabbed it and teared it apart violently,” then that is what I’ll do. Anything you say or do will be ignored. I _own_ you now, and I will fuck you until you become submissive to me!”  

Finally some tears streamed down her cheeks, and she stopped tugging at his hand. Her arms dropped to her sides in surrender. H e leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, soft and gentle. 

He broke the kiss and stared bewildered at her. "Oh Red... I can't say it won't hurt. Because it will. I'll make sure of it. Those salty tears are to damn sexy... " 

He leaned up close and put his lips to her ear,"I can hardly wait to hear you scream."  

She was sobbing violently now and spat out incoherent pleas. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth and pushed her down on the floor. Then he pulled his scarf off and tied her hands up to a handle attached to a box with cargo. He attacked her lips again whilst sliding his bare hand over her breasts. His hands snaked around her torso to undo the bra and tugged it away. He moved down and licked her on the chest as he proceeded to tug down her skirt and tights. 

“ Pleah-ease.. _. _ ” She sobbed,  “Please don’t… Do-don’t... do thih-is. ” He eyed her cute naked body and felt himself spasm painfully. He groaned and let one of his fingers enter her. 

She gritted her teeth and turned her head away, eyes shut tight. She wasn't crying any longer which saddened him a little. She was dry, so he pumped his finger and twisted it inside her. Her leg spasmed when he thrusted harder and he saw how she held in a moan. 

Soon she was wet enough to feel pleasant for him, and he pulled his pants and boxers down. She relaxed when he removed his hand, only to inhale sharply when she felt his erection slid down to her entrance. She looked him in the eyes with a last pleading look but saw nothing good. Just some crazy green eyes matched by a merciless grin. He pushed himself into her in a quick thrust, earning a quiet scream of pain. She was way tighter than he'd expected to, and her hot inside made him ecstatic. He started moving in a rhythm, harsh and lustfully. Blood trickled down on the metal floor of the train as he took her virginity, and her agonized screams only made him go wilder, until he reached his peak letting out a husky moan while riding out the orgasm. She cried in more pain as the salty seed covered her wounds. 

He panted for a while, trying to regain his normal breathing. Then he rolled off her and pulled up his pants. A loud exploding noise reached his ears. 

He got out and saw the friends of Red standing in the smoke from the explosion. He knocked her unconscious, pulled her clothes back on and smeared the blood all over her to make her look very badly beaten up. Then he dragged her to the door and saw what probably was her tutor, a man with glasses and green pointy hair, running towards him.  

He tossed her towards the man, who got there just in time to catch her. "I’m sorry, but we’ll fight another day. You better get her to a hospital or she won't survive." He said with a mocking tone. 

Yang roared when she saw her sister and rushed up to fight Torchwick. “No, Yang! Your sister will die if you fight him!” Oobleck called out and Weiss grabbed Yang's shoulder to hold her back. “You monster! I’m gonna kill you one day! I swear!” 

Torchwick snorted. “Like I said, you better hurry or she’ll die.” He waved them goodbye and leaned back against the train.  

“Team RWBY, we have to go. Now!” Oobleck started walking towards the exit which was held open by a White Fang member. The rest of the team joined up, Yang caressed her sister’s face while walking. 

“You just gonna let them go, boss? Even though one of them is dying?” Perry asked puzzled. “Yeah. Otherwise we’ll have to fight them and lose time. They might even be able to ruin our plans. And, Red is not dying at all. I just lied to get them of my back.  Now we have a couple of hours before their backup is here, so prepare to take off soon.” Perry bowed shortly and set off. Torchwick grinned. “Red. You were better than I could’ve imagined.” He stated, amused and fulfilled.


End file.
